


人马日林，林杀人马

by je_suis_votre_pere



Category: Zelda - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_suis_votre_pere/pseuds/je_suis_votre_pere
Summary: 林克探索动物世界





	人马日林，林杀人马

**Author's Note:**

> 真的很变态 不喜欢千万不要往下看了也千万不要骂我 谢谢大家

《传闻中的三叶 Ex增刊号Vol.666》  
从早到晚八卦不止，说的就是人家三叶！大家是否一整天都在交换传闻呢？  
这次要介绍的是刚刚入手的新鲜题材！  
是谁也不知道的传闻！

《竞技场！红月的人马》

莱尼尔，海拉鲁大陆最凶恶的魔物，自古生活于此。它们半人半马，独居，武器精良，肝脏是最值钱的药材。

每当红月来临，散落在大陆各处的人马们聚集到平原的竞技场，它们不分性别，每一匹都是雌雄同体。伴随着猩红的月光，人马混乱交配，迅速诞下子嗣，幼崽在天亮前就成熟，填补缺失主人的领地……可以去看看，如果你命够硬！

三叶推荐度 ★☆☆☆☆

林克合上杂志，一点也没放在心上。但这个小插曲直接影响到了他之后的一些决定。

那之后的某天，林克来到双子驿站稍作休整，碰到一个精神有点问题的人。

这人应该喝醉了，拿着木头酒杯与别人吹嘘道，自己家里养了一匹莱尼尔，母的，肩宽腰细臀翘，胸还大大的，操起来比女人爽多了，而且不像女人能被操服帖，母人马充满野性。

骑不上去哩。那个人是这样说的。

林克坐在角落里喝牛奶，他只能喝牛奶，谁让他看上去像个小孩。

实际上，一百多岁了。

人马可以骑。一百多岁的小孩插嘴。

那个人感到权威被质疑，摔了杯子就冲过来，撸袖子教训人。

你这个小畜生，说什么呢。

我说，人马可以骑。

林克解下胯上挂着的石板，秀出他高高兴兴骑着人马在草地上兜风的照片。

那人很无语，挥开石板回去继续喝酒吹逼了。

另一个旅行者说，不是这个骑，是那个骑。

哪个骑？林克不懂。

就是，骑啊。

他也没什么兴趣，扔下两个卢比就离开帐篷，骑上马往北边走。

靠近城堡，有一个过去留下的竞技场。

骑，什么骑，怎么骑？  
林克坐在马背上扭来扭去，他仍然很好奇那个旅行者的意思。骑？不是这个骑又是哪个骑？什么骑啊，不明白。抬起腿，又放下，夹紧马肚子，用下身压紧马鞍，感到微微疼痛便松开了。裹着大腿的粗糙短裤由于是兽皮材料，十分柔软有弹性，随着他的动作折叠揉搓，不小心蹭掉了皮肤上狂野涂抹的红色花纹。

不明白。

骑着骑着，天黑了，林克在小坡上望见了不远处的竞技场。随着一声轻喝，马撒开蹄子狂奔，最终到达目的地时差点力竭而亡。

林克摸出十个苹果扔在地上，踢到马蹄边，背着兽神弓头也不回的进去了。

他大摇大摆的从正门闯入，恰逢空中升起红色的圆月，四下泛出魔气。竞技场里站着十几匹人马，正在交配中。

林克感叹着三叶传闻的可靠，缩回墙边偷看。

他最熟悉的就是竞技场的这一匹，通体金黄，皮毛上有白的条纹，它的鬃毛丰美雪白，尾巴用金环束得整整齐齐，看起来威风异常。

实际上，林克一点也不喜欢骑马，跑得不够快，踢人不够痛，胯下瘦瘦，腿上颠颠。因此每次杀人马他都要跳上背，享受一番结实有力的饱满肌肉。

恰好他熟悉的那匹莱尼尔正独自在场外徘徊，活像个外围妓女，一看到鬼头鬼脑的林克就摘下背后的弓，箭矢爆裂着电光朝他射来。

林克也跟它碰头好几次了，举起盾弹开后冲过去，拽着胡子就往上爬，轻车熟路，一脚踩着侧腹外翻的肋骨，一脚跨过脊背，稳当地坐到莱尼尔背上用剑柄一顿敲。

莱尼尔怒吼着跳跃，前蹄落地后蹄腾起，林克一时失重，全身都浮在半空，下腹感到阵阵酥麻，他奇异的看了眼下方那颗毛茸茸的头颅。

因为高高跃起，二楼的波克布林发现了他，举起尖刺弓要射。林克落回人马背上，刚摘下弓就被颠了下去，马背上一条突起的脊梁骨敲到下身，他抖了一下，跌跌撞撞落到地上，差点没站稳。

莱尼尔抬起上半身向后转，和波克布林对射。人马弓在人马的手里才能发挥出百分百的威力，一发毙命，黑色的猪脑壳在黄色的电光中碎得稀烂，那些红的白的糊烂的血与脑浆顺着石台往下淌。

林克头一次碰到这种情况，不过他理解，他和莱尼尔打架，其他的绝不能参与。那叫打扰，不叫群架。

莱尼尔垂下头，伸出舌头舔地上的血浆，硕大雪白的兽牙浸泡在红色里，林克突然也有点饿。

喂，让我尝尝吧。

他小心翼翼的摸过去，伸出双手扯着莱尼尔的白鬃，把嘴贴上獠牙。他伸出舌头，舔了舔莱尼尔牙缝间剩着的血液，生腥味道猛地冲进口腔，林克扭开脸呸呸呸，莱尼尔打了个响鼻。

你好乖呀。他轻轻摸了一下人马的鼻子，面部的毛发就像狗一样柔软细短，甚至在猩红的月光下泛起柔和的涟漪。

他问不会说话的莱尼尔，他们说的骑是什么意思，是刚刚那样吗？是那种感觉吗？

莱尼尔大概是脑子坏了，竟然没有一口咬掉他的头，只是温顺的看着他，那神色甚至是呆滞的，林克看不出任何一点情绪，最常见的愤怒也没有。

要不骑骑看？他心想着，从背后抽出大师剑，忽然刺进人马结实的前胸。

滚烫的血噗嗤一声冒出来，溅在他稚嫩的小脸蛋上，一滴落进眼睛，他一半的世界比另一半还要红。

人马无动于衷，像死了一样低头望着他，于是林克先爬上它的背，隔着裤子把下半身按在柔软的皮毛上，用力的向下坐，有点痛。好在本能作祟，他无师自通，男人无论年纪，天性就是寻找乳房与温暖的甬道。他稍稍起身，阴茎悄悄从兽皮短裤里跑出来，也不是很雄伟，暖暖的深粉色，带着青少年特有的倔强，半勃不勃，戳在莱尼尔背上。

林克低头看着，双手向后撑，用前端摩擦金色的软毛，乳白色的清液划过一道痕迹，像麦田上的小路。毕竟年纪不大，圆润的龟头十分敏感，被皮毛搔得痒。

他伸手握住，手势生硬，青涩的前后揉搓。包皮裹住半个龟头，前端粉粉嫩嫩，能看到红色的毛细血管。但是这样玩自己一点都不爽，他也不知道怎么弄，只能捏着包皮往根部拉扯，结果就是很痛。

莱尼尔又颠了，把林克摔到地上，然后弯腰去舔他。粗糙的舌头像热毛巾，卷住他撸动，又舔他的马眼，把那点可怜的汁水都带走了。

林克还感觉到人马在闻他，热气喷在他的腿根，胡子蹭着腹股沟，于是他很诚实的看自己一点点竖起来，顶端流出的水还把人马的毛搞湿了，破坏人家仪容仪表。

他突然想起三叶写的雌雄同体。旁边那些人马都是一个叠在另一个身上，他挺好奇是如何运行的。

于是林克推开毛脑袋，爬到人马的四条腿中间，一根棒子啪得一声敲在他脸上，拨开一看，上面青筋暴起，顶部有冠状物，和他的马一样。他又往前爬了两步，是一枚嫩红的器官，林克没见过，但是他姑且猜测是所谓雌雄同体中的雌。于是他仰起头凑近闻，顿时被一种奇异的微酸气味笼罩，林克觉得像某种草的味道，于是用鼻尖磨蹭着那两瓣肥大的肉，感到窒息的同时认出了是哪种草。

海拉鲁草啊。人马原来也吃素。


End file.
